Angelic Protection
by Lady Asako
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is an assassin with a long history of sins and crimes. Will his Guardian Angel, Sakura be able to heal him of his past and lead him into the future? Thank you & Review! Itachi x Sakura.


Angelic Protection

By: Lady Asako

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Summary: **__Itachi Uchiha is an assassin with a long history of sins and crimes. Will his Guardian Angel, Sakura be able to heal him of his past and lead him into the future? Thank you & Review! Itachi x Sakura. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Chapter One: **_

_Healing_

**--**

"Please, I didn't mean to-! Please don't kill—" The voice was stopped when a sword slit his throat and blood spilled out as he gurgled out his last breaths before slumping against the wall, dead.

A figure with cold calculating black orbs watched as his victim died slowly, leaving this world.

He then raised his katana up and cleaned the blood off of the blade. Once clean, he sheathed it and disappeared into the night.

**--**

"— _**another death today. The body of the local grocer, Renji Haruyuki, was found against a wall, his throat slit and the police are baffled as to who did this. If anyone has any information regarding the murder, call the Police or This station. We will take any tips that may be useful to catching this killer and finally putting him behind bars. In other news—"**_

With a click, the television was turned off and the clatter of the remote hitting the coffee table reached his ears.

He then listened to the quiet dimly lit room around him and heard, "Itachi-Sama… When will you stop all these sins and crimes?"

It was _her_. His Guardian angel.

"I don't know, Sakura. I don't know" was his response as she walked over slowly, her white dress following behind her as she reached him and began messaging his shoulders, relieving the tensed up muscles.

The woman named Sakura, stayed silent as she continued to massage his tense and roughened body.

Then, Sakura said, in a soft tone, "You're wounded, Itachi-Sama. Allow me to heal it…"

Itachi nodded, staying silent as he tilted his head up and her lips met hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

_I can get used to this kind of healing for a long time… _Were his thoughts as their soft and passion-filled kiss continued, her lips massaging and moving over his.

Then when she was done, she broke the kiss and smiled down at Itachi and asked, "All better Itachi-Sama?"

"All better, Sakura" Itachi said, returning a small smile.

Another smile graced her lips as she walked around the couch and sat down, her arms opened wide and he laid his head against her chest and slowly, fell into a dreamless sleep as her arms and wings enveloped around their bodies as she to fell into the same dreamless sleep he had just moments ago.

Then it was quiet.

So very quiet.

But a peaceful quiet.

**--**

"Itachi-sama, it's time to wake up" said Sakura, shaking her master's shoulders lightly.

He awoke and his eyes fluttered open and he mumbled tiredly, "…Nn?"

Sakura only smiled amusedly and said again, "You have to go to work, Itachi-Sama. Hatake-San called and told me that you have a job to do"

Itachi was awake by now and he said, "Alright. I'm up. I'm up" He sat up and then stood up as Sakura stood back.

He then walked past her to take a shower and she immediately went to his room to gather his gear for him ahead of time and then once she was done, noting that he was still in the shower, she began cooking breakfast.

He came down about 5 minutes later, dressed in his usual assassin gear which was black pants, a tight black tee-shirt with a white vest over it and his Katana snug, resting against his hips. His shoes were black-blue ninja sandals.

He sat down at the table and Sakura served him pancakes with strawberries and some juice. He picked up his fork and began to eat his breakfast and said, with a small smirk, "This is good. I like it, Sakura"

Sakura blushed a bright pink and mumbled turning her head away, "You always say that…"

"Because It's true" stated Itachi, with the same small smirk on his lips.

"A-Arigatou Itachi-Sama-a" Sakura stuttered out, a bit embarrassed.

Itachi chuckled softly and said placing his dishes in the sink, "See you later, Sakura"

"Sayonara Itachi-Sama" Sakura chirped out with a soft smile on her lips.

Itachi then leant over her and kissed her on the lips briefly and then walked out of the door and Sakura watched as he disappeared. Then she sighed, closing the door. Once it was closed, she slid down the door, touching her lips softly as she sat on the floor thinking, _What… was that about…?_

Then she shook her head and began her daily duties to clean up anything that needed it.

**--**

Itachi was standing in front of his boss and the founder, Hatake Kakashi and his wife, Rin and their daughter Kaiyo.

"What is the job, Hatake-San?" Itachi asked calmly as Kaiyo waved at him shyly from behind Rin.

The said man sighed and said, "For the hundredth time, Itachi, call me Kakashi"

Itachi shrugged and said, "Force of Habit. Sorry. Anyway, What's the mission?"

Kakashi sighed again and then said, a serious tone in his voice, "Alright, Hold on a moment. Rin, would you find the file for me please?"

Rin nodded and began to search for it in the cabinet and finally found it after saying, "AH-HAH!" a bit loudly and handing it to her husband and kissing him on the cheek as she did and Kaiyo giggled. Then Rin returned to entertaining Kaiyo.

Kakashi studied the file and said, "Well, This one is certainly interesting…"

Confused, Itachi asked, "Who is it?"

"Take a look for yourself." Kakashi said handing Itachi the file allowing him to read over it.

After a moment, Itachi closed it and said, bowing, "I will be done with him as soon as possible, Kakashi-San. Ja ne Rin-San, Kaiyo-San" and once again disappeared after they said their goodbyes as well.

Rin, Kakashi, and Kaiyo were left in the room and Rin walked up behind Kakashi and wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind and whispered, "What now, Kakashi-Kun?"

Kakashi sighed, standing there in his wife's embrace. He stated softly, "I don't know, Okusan…I don't know…"

**--**

Itachi was in his car studying his target.

It was his own _brother_. His younger brother.

His Profile Read:

**Name: **_Uchiha, Sasuke_

**Age: **_22 years old_

**Sex: **_Male_

**Reason: **_Has committed many crimes involving women and children._

**Cause: **_Unknown_

**Family: **_Older Brother, Mother, Father, and Cousin_

**Names of Family: **

_Older Brother – Uchiha, Itachi(27)_

_Mother – Uchiha, Mikoto(43)_

_Father – Uchiha, Fugaku(45)_

_Cousin – Uchiha, Shisui(30)_

**Occupation: **_Bartender_

**Residence: **_Fire Leaf Apartment, Complex 39, Room #452_

He didn't want to kill his younger brother, he really didn't, but he had to.

One reason is because he had lost his fiancé in a gang shoot out 5 years previously and didn't want to lose his littlest brother, but a job was a job.

He sighed and set the file in the compartment and started his car and zoomed out of the parking lot, back home to Sakura and her wonderful cooking.

**--**

Sakura was finished with lunch as she heard Itachi pull into the driveway of the large house. She heard the opening and a slam of the door only moments later and he walked into the house and into the kitchen where Sakura sat there waiting.

"Welcome Home, Itachi-Sama" Sakura chirped hugging him tightly as Itachi returned it with one arm, seeing he was holding something else.

Sakura then let go and got the food dispersed on the plates and the drinks as well. She said, sitting down, "Come, Eat Itachi-Sama. You need it desperately. I can tell"

Itachi nodded and joined her.

The thing was, She didn't know how right she was that he needed it.

_You are right Sakura, I need it and most importantly, __**You**__._

_**(They gave me a life that's not so easy to live. And then they sent me on my way. I left my love and forgot my dreams…)**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**WOOT! Chapter One is DONE! (Dances Happily) Those lyrics at the end are from "I Feel You" by 3 Doors Down. I didn't get to see them at the state fair… Which really sucks TTwTT… I really wanted to see them in concert, too. Hehe, Thank you & Leave Me a Review! No Flames Please!**

**--**

**Translations:**

**1: Arigatou - Thank you**

**2: Sayonara - Good Bye**

**3: Ja Ne - See You Later**

**4: Okusan - Ones Own Wife; Wife**

**--**

**Thank you! As I said Above, REVIEW! Or I send Itachi-Sama after chu!**


End file.
